Citroen Racing
Citroen Racing, previously known as Citroen Sport, is the team responsible for Citroen's sporting activities. They are a winning competitor in the World Rally Championship. After an abortive attempt with the Group B Citroen BX 4TC in 1986. From 2001 the team started participating in the World Rally Championship, winning the Manufacturer's Title in 2003, 2004, 2005, 2008, 2009 and 2010. In 2004, 2005, and 2006, French driver Sebastien Loeb won the Drivers' Championship driving the Citroen Xsara WRC, and in 2007, 2008, 2009 and 2010 with the Citroen C4 WRC. Citroen BX 4TC Citroen entered Group B rallying with the BX in 1986. The specially-designed rally BX was called the BX 4TC and bore little resemblance to the standard BX. It had a very long nose because the engine (a turbocharger fitted version of Chrysler Europe's Simca Type 180 engine) was mounted longitudinally unlike in the regular BX. The rally version of the BX also featured the unique hydropneumatic suspension. Because of the Group B regulations, 200 street versions of the 4TC also had to be built. The 4TC was never very successful in World Rally Championship competition, its best result being 6th place in the 1986 Swedish Rally, and Citroen only participated in three Group B rallies before the Group B class was banned in late 1986. Citroen Xsara WRC The Xsara World Rally Car, based on the road-going Xsara hatchback but ultimately having very little resemblance to it under the skin, was one of the most successful cars ever to compete in the World Rally Championship. The car took Frenchman Sebastien Loeb to 28 rally wins, three consecutive Driver's Championship titles from 2004 to 2006, and Citroen to three consecutive Manufacturer's Championship titles in 2003, 2004, and 2005. Although it is the Frenchman who has proved the archetype Xsara WRC pilot virtually since its 2001 conception, Jesus Puras, Carlos Sainz and François Duval are the other drivers to have won. 2003 world champion Petter Solberg drove a 2006-spec Xsara for the majority of the 2009 season, which was entered by his own Petter Solberg World Rally Team. Drivers * Sebastien Loeb (France) * Colin McRae (Scotland) * Petter Solberg (Norway) * Daniel Hayes (USA) Citroen C4 WRC The Citroen C4 WRC is a World Rally Car built for the Citroën World Rally Team by Citroen Racing to compete in the World Rally Championship. It is based upon the Citroen C4 road car and replaced the Citroen Xsara WRC. The car was introduced for the 2007 World Rally Championship season and has taken the drivers' title each year since in the hands of Sebastien Loeb, as well as the manufacturers' title in 2008, 2009 and 2010. The C4 WRC and Loeb maintained a 100% record on asphalt events during its WRC career, winning all 13 pure asphalt rounds of the World Rally Championship. Drivers * Sebastien Loeb (France) * Sebastien Ogier (France) * Dani Sordo (Spain) * Kimi Raikkonen (Finland) Citroen DS3 WRC The Citroen DS3 WRC is the World Rally Car built for the Citroen World Rally Team by Citroen Racing for use from the 2011 World Rally Championship season. It is based upon the Citroen DS3 road car, and replaces the highly successful Citroen C4 WRC. It is built to the new World Rally Car regulations for 2011, which are based upon the existing Super 2000 regulations, but is powered by a turbocharged 1.6 litre engine rather than the normally-aspirated 2 litre engine found in Super 2000 cars. Drivers * Sebastien Loeb (France) * Sebastien Ogier (France) * Kimi Raikkonen (Finland) * Petter Solberg (Norway) Category:Car manufacturers